


Unpleasant Pain

by cumphantom



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Painful Masturbation, Trans Evil Xisuma, Unhappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumphantom/pseuds/cumphantom
Summary: It hurts.It hurts and he knew naught why.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Unpleasant Pain

He hated the smell. 

That musty aroma that filled up his sheets as he hid himself from the world in dirty bed. He hated it. He hated how his own bodies betrayal made it hard to breath when he just wished to curl up beneath a curtain. Poking his head out, however, barely seemed to make a difference. How he hurt in that region, the place one might call his nether region; it was a form of hell, most likely the second circle where he was punished for having lustful desires in life he did not remember. He burrowed his way under another layer of thin woolen blankets, preferring to hide his deformed body, even over the still horridly pungent aroma that continued to rise.

He did not care for the lusts of the flesh. He did not care for sex. He just wished that his body would be quiet and stop yearning for it. While his brain despised the notion of intimacy in any capacity, his crying unders blessed him with another wave of horniness. That electrical feeling that was so familiar, it used to have felt good in a strange way, but now, it only hurt. Not in a good hurt after a satisfying session with himself, but one that snaked its way around his parts, cramping like his menstrual cycle, allowing him no control.

He didn’t have control over this. He hated the pain, he hated how his brain detested what his body wished for. He put a hand down his underwear, playing with it, trying to make it quiet, or at least return to a good state that he knew. It still  hurt . Why did it hurt to masturbate? Was this normal? Was he just doing this wrong? He know not of how to do any of this. His stupid clone had never taught him how, to begin with. It had been a journey of self-exploration of his needing body, but now he had come to a cliff he couldn’t climb.

Something had to be wrong with him.

He humped into his hand with a growing desperateness, the idea of taking toys forgotten for the act of  relieving  at least  some  of the pain. That was what this was, painful horniness, or horniness in addition to pain, or he didn’t know he just needed to keep  going . He didn’t know where he was going he just couldn’t...

His body flinched as he touched a particularly painful area. The fire inside of him roared at that, but all he had felt was pain. There was a disconnect between him and it, not that he had ever felt particularly attached to his ‘female’ part, but this time it was different. It felt like it was acting on its own, to torment him. 

He took his a finger out and went back to simply rubbing the outside, harder then he was probably supposed to, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to. He just guessed. It didn’t relieve the pain, but he felt his body beginning to settle down. 

Each small flick and twinge of his fingers, each rub and stroke as he toyed helped bring him back down from whatever he had been in. Slowly, slowly, he was back to an uncomfortable he could deem as ‘normal’.

It wasn’t until it went to only pain that Ex managed to pull his hand away and go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> While I enjoy fantasies and sex in writing, I find I do take much aroused pleasure in it. This story is loosely based on something that happened a few nights ago.
> 
> And apologies to all the E-rated writers who I have neglected to leave reviews or comments on their work recently, seasonal depression has been biting hard.


End file.
